Harry Grows up?
by Forever1827
Summary: Harry likes to make a mess out of Sirius Black


First ever fanfic please don't kill me and I wrote this cuz the song sparks fly by Taylor Swift told me to do it and I had an urge to make the uke the seme I was kind of tired of reading all the fanfics and the main character was always the uke well no more XD :)

Summary- Harry potter likes making a mess of a very sirius Sirius Black xP

Disclaimer- god no I don't own Harry Potter if I did it would have lots of Sirius and Harry or the song by Taylor Swift uh yeah that's it.

Warning LEMON

A very alive Sirius Black looked at the secret house he had just bought hidden in the woods with a huge lake across from it. It was beautiful site and he was sure his godson Harry would love it. He move in everything a while back and all that was left was to get Harry back from his last year at Hogwarts. He would start his Auror training in a month, even if he did not need it he was already considered one for killing Voldemort. He just needed to learn the rules and that was it. Sirius didn't want to see Harry suffer any more and being and auror was hard. He wanted to see Harry so bad he had not seen him in ages but now he would see him in a couple of minutes for the boy was aparating. And with a sudden crackle of light something fell in the lake. by reflex he aimed his wand at it. Then what he saw left him with his mouth opened. His Har... I mean godson was walking out of the water shaking his head and when he looked up at Sirius, Sirius heart started going crazy. Harry was in some black jeans which hugged his legs and butt nicely but not to tight, with suspenders limply hanging down, his white button up shirt was sticking to his well toned chest which outlined his abs perfectly and you could see through it, and his hair that usually was all over the place was cut to were it did not touch his shoulders but stilled was long enough to flip and when he did the water made it stay to the way he flipped it his glasses were gone and does green eyes beautifully staring at him with wonder. All in all Harry looked hot... WAIT! Did he just think that feeling his face starting to burn he looked down deciding Harry's black Converse were the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening his godfather was checking him out and he didn't notice he was doing it. Sure he had grow taller than him and had new muscle thanks to Quidditch and the war but was he really all that worth staring at? Then he really looked at his godfat... no Sirius and noticed that all these years had nothing on him he looked young and his hair was well kept and he still had his bear but it was nicely kept he was wearing black dress pants black shoes a waist coat and under a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Non of his close baggy but hugging him nicely. He noticed his eyes finally differed to his. But before he could smile at him he looked down and stared at the floor flushing like there was no tomorrow. He didn't want him to stop looking at him but it felt nice knowing he flushed because of him. And god he looked cute flushing and playing with his hands! Yes that's right the-boy-who-lived was in love with his dog transforming godfather. He would never tell Sirius at the moment but that didn't mean he couldn't teasing him and flirt with him. He smiled. Went up to Sirius and hugged the shorter man. He let his lips brush against his ear before he whispered into it, " I missed you Sirius, and I must say you look like you haven't aged a year sins i last saw you and you are as beautiful as ever." Sirius looked up at that blushing like mad with his eyes like a deer in a head lights. "H..H-arry!" he screamed as he scrambled out of his embrace. "Yes?" "your wet!" I gave him the 'no shit' look before I walked into the house that was soon to be my home.

'What was wrong with Harry did he just say that' Sirius thought as he watched his godson go into there home. 'I should cook something for him he must be tired from the trip into the lake' Sirius thought "hey Sirius shower with me?" "what!" Sirius screamed as his flush returned with vengeance. "hehehehehe kidding Siri your so cute when you blush" said Harry as he went to the bathroom he found. What was this feeling in him his heart was thumping so hard it felt that it was going to pop out. 'Why was Harry saying does things to me' he thought as he finished the food. After a few minutes he heard " wow it's like having my own wife that apron makes you look sexy not that you didn't before." came the voice behind him. He turned around blushing again, dam his face had just Settled from the last blush. Harry was wearing some low cut jeans and a black tight v-neck shirt and that god dam sexy hair that he wished he could run his hands through was looking good like had finish doing someone and had just got up. Dam he was looking at Harry for to long so to break the silence, "Harry want to try the slice of garlic bread I made" Sirius said stuffing a piece into his mouth looking away from Harry. "Don't mind if I do" said Harry as he walked to Sirius. As his head had snapped back to look at him with surprise as Harry walked to him.

Harry couldn't help it the way that all the slice of bread fit into his mouth, it turned him on thinking of other things that could fit into his mouth. He saw Sirius head snap back when he move to him. He lifted his chin up and liked the crumbs of the others side of his lips. But then he felt something wet hit his hand he pulled back to stare at Sirius flushed crying face. Sirius? " What's wrong?" Harry asked.

why was Harry doing this he only wanted to welcome him home. And Harry's words and actions were confusing him and he didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to cry but he couldn't help it he was scared of how right he felt when Harry touched him but he knew he was just teasing him and it hurt. And he cried even more when Harry said sorry and ran out the door. All he could do was slump down and cry, why did he have to fall in...love. Now he understood what his feeling were and why he reacted like that when Harry touched him, but Harry would never love him back. And now when he found his feelings Harry was gone maybe hurt because he thought Sirius was afraid of him because of what he had done to destroy the dark lord. He knew this because Harry had told him in a letter that people were being scared of him because of all the power he had. After about 30mins of crying he noticed it was dark and Harry had not come back yet he walked out to look for him, even if the boy hated him after that he couldn't let him catch a cold and die out in the woods. After a while he found Harry laying on the small dock at the edge of the lake he approached him with caution but Harry had noticed him and had a hurt look in his eyes when he saw what Sirius was doing.

After Harry had run out of the house he sat at the dock thinking of how he had made Sirius cry because he thought he was scary, like every one else did. After a while He decided to take a nap and it wasn't long before he felt some one come near tensing up and going for his wand, for the other person was being careful of him but when he looked it was Sirius. That hurt did Sirius think he was going to jump him if he wasn't careful? "Sirius" Harry called in a voice that sounded more like a plea. He noticed that Sirius flushed and looked down at his shoes and played with his hands again, dam he looked eatable but Harry had to keep calm to not scare the other away. Harry patted the spot next to were he was laying without taking his eyes off of Sirius. The man was so close to him now that he had laid down, for the dock was small. "I'm sorry Harry I shouldn't have cried like a girl." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the blushing Sirius as he said that. "The truth is I don't know how to feel about this situation, or your actions but one thing is for sure I'm not afraid of you." Harry looked at Sirius and then he couldn't breath Sirius was blushing but the light of the moon on his body was making him look more like and angle. "Then let me help you" said Harry when he couldn't care any more if Sirius would hate him after this but he crashed their lips together as he flipped over so that he was on top of Sirius with his left leg between both of Sirius.

As their lips met it was like an explosion of fire works Harry's tongue slipped into Sirius mouth when he gasped when Harry had pin him down. He worked his way into the others mouth mapping all of it savoring the sweet taste that was Sirius Black. Sirius was feeling light headed god he felt perverted for kissing Harry but after a few minutes of Harry's begging tongue he played back with his. After a few minutes Harry pulled back leaven a flushed gasping for air Black. God dam Harry thought at the expression Sirius had he wasn't screaming or running away from him, he was blushing and his hands were laying next to his head like they couldn't move and he had closed his legs like a girl at the knees, while his wavy hair was splattered all around him like a halo. Harry couldn't take it any more he spread Sirius legs opened and got in between and Kissed Sirius again he was getting hard and then he heard it. It was small but it happened Sirius had moaned. It completed Harry it was official he was hard. Did this mean Sirius liked him?

Sirius couldn't help moaning and Harry between his legs didn't help his uh... Little problem in his southern region. "H...h-AH" Sirius tried to protest but failed when Harry had grind their hips together. "N...o" but once again Sirius was cut off by Harry's tongue in his mouth and before he knew it Harry had pulled away and then did he notice he was butt naked even down to his shoes. "HARRY!" he screamed but only to notice that Harry had a slight smirk and was naked too. Sirius was tomato red when he noticed this but didn't have time to react for Harry had bit down on his neck and kept making open kisses as he went down. When he got to the nipples Harry sucked on one and played with the other all while Sirius kept moaning and trying to get friction again but to no veil for Harry had his hips hold down by his other hand. And then Sirius started to head up to cloud nine when Harry started to breath over his weeping erection. "Harry pleas ngh" Sirius moaned and pleaded to Harry who had graved his erection and had started pumping. "No Harry the other thing please!" god dam if he was going to get fu... 'raped' he was going to get the best out of it even if he had to beg. "hm?" Harry looked at Sirius with a smirk. Dam that sexy bastard Harry was to sexy for his own good that even looking at him made Sirius turn into different shades of pink. "What was that Sirius what's the other thing?" Harry asked Sirius while going back to licking Sirius nipple while pumping him. Sirius couldn't say it his brain was turning into mush to fast so he just turned his head and moaned while trusting into Harry's hand. Harry gave a tight squeeze and let go to please both hands next to Sirius head while Sirius whined at the lost of Harry's touch. "Siri... you never answered" sang Harry. Fuck this child was getting cocky. Sirius pulled Harry down by the neck and gave him a sweet small kiss "please suck on it with you mouth" and this time it was Harry's turn to blush but it didn't last for he went down before taking in Sirius all in one. "HARRY!" Sirius moaned as Harry sucked and licked all of Sirius. Harry couldn't take it he needed release Sirius moaning and calling his name like that was much he moved up to reach for his wand only to hear Sirius whine again for the lost heat of Harry's mouth. Only then did Sirius notice that Harry had his wand and out of the tip was coming out something gel looking. But he couldn't think of anything on it for his brain was shutting down yet again when Harry kissed him hard. "Ah!" Sirius felt something enter him and when he looked down he notice Harry's hand on his butt with a missing finger. You might think that its impossible to blush harder than Sirius but he proved that wrong. "Harry no stop... it hurts!" "Shhh it's okay relax it will feel better. Oh and am I your first time with a guy?" Sirius was seriously thinking of lying to Harry as payback for the pain but he screamed out a loud yes when Harry had added another finger. After a while Harry felt Sirius moving with his fingers and decided Sirius was ready. And once he pulled his fingers, Sirius let out a long whine that was Harry's name. Sirius looked at Harry that had his wand again and was pointing at his erection while... pumping himself. "H...Harry?" "coming love just close you eyes" at this Sirius closed his eyes and then felt Harry's hot breath on his lips before they started another hot make out session. Sirius felt something in his entrance before he screamed when something BIG entered him. "WA!" Sirius screamed as tears streamed out of his eyes. Harry did his best to pick them before they fell. "It's okay Sirius just relax I know it hurts it will start feeling better trust me." Sirius started to relax to Harry's words. He moved his hands to wrap them around Harry's neck to pull him down into a small kiss, that turned into a hot kiss all over. When suddenly Sirius felt Harry pull all the way out to ram back it to hit his sweet spot on he first trust. Sirius arched his back while moaning 'Harry!' loudly while his mind and body went up to cloud nine. Harry was now panting very much on how tight Sirius was but want really made him horny all the more was Sirius voice moaning his name. So again Harry pulled out and kept trusting in with allot of force just to hit Sirius sweet spot to hear his voice again. And they kept doing this until Harry felt Sirius tighten around him. He started pumping Sirius neglected cock until Sirius arched again and with a loud 'Harry!' he came, Harry following suit right after with a small grunt. Both grunting as Harry pulled out of Sirius and laid down next to him and only to have Sirius curl up to Harry and burry his red face on Harry's chest. As Harry lifted Sirius chin so they could look at each other Harry looked at him hard and said "I love you." At this Sirius face put the tomatoes to shame once more. But even with that he found resolve and with a very Sirius face he said "I love you too so please don't make this a dream." "well love it's not so go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning." at this Sirius passed out under the moon light in Harry's arms. Harry looked around at the forest he was glad they were in the middle of the forest because he was sure Sirius screams would have alerted some one. At this thought Harry smiled and Aparated them into Sirius bed, he covered them and fell asleep right after with a smile in his face.

~~~next day~~~

Sirius woke up to felling warm and snuggled up to the body next to him, feeling sleep taking over again until he heard a yawn. He shot open his eyes to only find green eyes looking back at him. And they seem to get bigger and he thought he was going crazy until he notice they were just getting close, but before he could say anything lips met lips. And it was like sparks flew. Sirius couldn't help but melt under the kiss. He felt the other smile into the kiss, and before he knew it he was under Harry and he felt Harry trying to shift them so he could grind their hips together. He turned his head to the side trying to breath and to scream "KYA!" (yeah you read right he screamed like a little girl) "Harry James Potter! You stop it or I won't do it with you for a week!" " Awwwwww how mean Siri but I'm pretty sure you were enjoying that kiss too!" Harry said as he made a sad face. "N-...o! I didn't now put some clothes on! And go back to your own room!" screamed a now red Sirius. Gosh if he kept this up he was afraid his face would never turn back to it's original color. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chuckle coming from next to him. "Ya sure you want me to leave I can make you feel as good as last night." And with that Harry ran out the room when Sirius tried to trow the alarm clock at him. When he finally managed to get to the kitchen he already smelled food. "Siri I made pancakes have some and I left some Advil there does your ass hurt?" The only reply he got was a hiss when Sirius sat down. Cocky bastard. So the only thing he did was take the pills and eat while glaring at the smirking Harry but it wasn't long before he looked away just looking at Harry reminded him of what had happened last night. And truth be told it turned him on just thinking of Harry touching him. Then he felt a foot feeling on his inner thigh, he was getting hard because of his thoughts and because of the foot he was fully erect. "Sorry need a shower." Sirius screamed and ran... Well limped as fast as he could to the shower. That's when Harry got a call. "Hello?" " Hey Harry it's me Remus, you don't mind me stopping by latter." "No it's okay." "okay I'll be there like in an hour." And with that Harry enchanted the kitchen so it cleaned itself and doing the same to Sirius room, Graved his clothes and made way to Sirius bathroom to join him. Sirius was so concentrated on trying to will his erection down that he did not notice Harry slip in the shower with him until he felt arms around him. Gasp was the first thing he did the other turn around. Bad idea. His lips were captured and there was a hand pumping him while the other groped his ass, back pressed against the wall he couldn't do anything but take it. And good he felt grate when he finally came. "Hurry Siri, Remus will be hear any second." At that he glared and panicked. "Why didn't you tell me that!" "I just did."

So now here was a Mildly pissed Sirius sitting in front of his best friend nearly caught in the seducing of Harry once more when they had just gotten out of the shower before he heard crackling from outside. Dam if Harry had not kept groping his ass while he showered they would have been out ages ago. "So Remus what do we ow this lovely visit to." "well I came by to visit Harry to tell Harry that his exams will not be hard but must study, you can never be to careful." " Thanks Remus but I think I'm good and well yeah I have something else to tell you but I think I'll leave it till later." Harry said when he heard a low growl coming from Sirius. Remus just looked at them suspiciously "Is there something I should know?" "yes-no" came the answer from both Harry and Sirius at the same time. "Shut up Sirius" said Harry mildly annoyed. Then before they new it Sirius had turned into Padfoot and ran into his room. "Harry what's going on? As I was outside I smelled the sent of sex and well... lots of semen." Said a very red Remus. "Sorry Remus but last night I kind of confessed to Sirius and well yeah..." "Well I want tell you one thing I don't want any one of you to get hurt is this really what you both want?" "Yes and while Siri might be shy I'm not, he's one of the few people who know me for me. And I love him." Said a very Sirius Harry. "Well fine I'll be back in a couple of days I still have to process this." "Tell Sirius bye for me and good luck will yah?" "Sure Remus bye" And with that's he left out the door and he heard crackling and he guessed he was gone. Now he was going dog huntin'. "Sirius!" screamed Harry as he entered Sirius room. But the dog man was under the bed. "Come on Siri he didn't say anything bad he seemed okay with it come on out please." and with that the dog came from under the bed with a puppy look. And Harry could not help but melt under it so he dropped down and hugged the mutt, sat on the floor with his back pressed against the bed and pulled Sirius closer. And before he knew it he had a lap full of Sirius. That's when he pulled him into a hot kiss and proceeded to do him on the floor, the bed, hallway, couch, living room floor, over the table, in the kitchen, in the bathtub, and his bed room. And he had to stop because Sirius threaten to hex him to oblivion if he didn't stop. And that's when Harry found something out he enjoyed making a mess out of Sirius Black. And from now on and forever no one would stop him from doing just that.

Note: is siriusly need to make this better I know it sucked but I stilled posted it cuz well I wanted to :] And because this is the only thing keeping me alive from dying of boredom.


End file.
